American Horror Story
by Synonyma
Summary: Quelques hommes des compagnies K et H se retrouvent au sein d'un camp de prisonniers.
1. EUGENE SLEDGE

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fiction provient directement de mon esprit. Elle ne se veut pas être un manque de respect pour les véritables vétérans ou ceux qui ont été prisonniers de guerre.

Notes: J'ai décidé d'aller puiser dans les coins sombres de mon esprit et de sortir de ma zone de confort pour cette fic ci. J'ai lu The Pacific de Hugh Ambrose et l'un des hommes (qui n'a malheureusement pas été intégré à la série) se retrouve dans un camp de POW. Certains passages concernant cette situation m'ont fait l'effet d'une douche froide en plein été. Et là je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Attention ce ne sera pas joli-joli, désolée d'avance ! Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait été convenu que c'était à son tour d'être de garde, et ce pour le restant de la nuit. Tant mieux. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de toute façon avec cette chaleur étouffante et ces insectes qui ne cessaient de tenter de se délecter de son sang.

Le dos bien appuyé contre la paroi sableuse, il profitait de ce moment de silence qui était devenu rare. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage serein de Snafu qui dormait paisiblement à ses pieds. Couché sur son flanc, la tête posée contre ses mains, il semblait être plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ça ne semblait pas se passer aussi bien du côté de Jay qui s'était assoupi à ses côtés encore en position assise. Ses sourcils ne cessaient de se froncer comme une sorte de tic et les coins de sa bouche sursautaient quelques fois, lui donnant l'air d'un type ultra nerveux. Bill et Burgie se trouvaient également dans le trou de souris. Si le premier dormait aussi tranquillement que Snafu, le second avait les yeux grands ouverts et observait une photographie dont Gene se doutait de qui elle représentait. Même s'il était assez discret sur sa vie privée, Burgie semblait s'être vraiment entiché d'une certaine Florence rencontrée en Australie. En tout cas, assez pour rester toute une nuit éveillé à regarder son portrait.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, chuchota doucement Eugene afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Y'a aucune chance que je tombe endormi. J'ai jamais réussi à m'habituer à cette chaleur.

\- Nah, répondit Burgie sur le même ton sans relever les yeux. J'arrive pas à m'endormir alors je m'occupe comme je peux.

Sledge se mit à sourire. Valait mieux s'occuper l'esprit avec une belle image plutôt que de sombrer dans l'univers de Morphée et de tomber entre les griffes de cauchemars traumatisants comme celui qu'était probablement en train de vivre De L'Eau.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Gene en sortit sa petite Bible qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son arrivée sur les îles japonaises. Il l'ouvrit machinalement à la page dont le coin avait été plié avant de sortir un petit crayon à la mine de la poche avant de sa chemise militaire. Tout comme Burgie il s'occupait comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en rédigeant quelques souvenirs marquants de cette dernière journée au combat dans les marges du livre sacré. Une habitude qu'il avait acquis dès le début de cette nouvelle vie afin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Pour cette fois-ci, il n'écrivit qu'un seul mot : _quiet_. Car oui cette journée avait été étrangement calme. Les hommes étaient tout de même demeurés sur leurs gardes, mais ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul ennemi ou vu des traces de bataille récente alors que cet endroit avait été indiqué comme étant dangereux, à risques et potentiellement entourés de Nippons. Malgré les nombreuses recherches effectuées, rien n'avait été trouvé. Si certains avaient perçu ces résultats comme un soulagement, d'autres semblaient être davantage suspicieux.

Comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Comme s'ils étaient pris dans une sorte de guet-apens.

Sledge prit bien soin d'inscrire la date du jour (ou plutôt de la veille étant donné la nuit avancée) avant de l'encercler pour la mettre plus en évidence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle quiétude, mais il espérait qu'elle se prolonge de quelques jours afin de prendre des forces. Même si les différentes conditions du pays l'empêchaient de dormir, il savait qu'il finirait par tomber tôt ou tard et il espérait que cela se fasse dans un moment opportun plutôt que durant un instant qui pourrait lui coûter la vie.

Burgie eut un léger mouvement vers l'avant, ce qui attira aussitôt le regard de Sledge. Son supérieur semblait être soudainement aux aguets, comme un animal qui s'apprêterait à capter sa future proie. Gene cessa de respirer durant l'espace d'une seconde, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à détecter ce que Burgie avait saisi.

\- Merde, chuchota Burgin entre ses dents avant de mettre la photographie dans sa poche et de se saisir de son arme.

Toujours plongé dans l'incompréhension, Eugene secoua légèrement la tête. Au même moment, un cri surpris provenant d'un autre trou de souris fendit l'air suivi d'un bruit de coup de feu, ce qui alerta aussitôt les amis de Sledge qui s'éveillèrent tous en sursaut.

\- On se fait attaquer ! annonça vivement Burgin en se remettant rapidement sur pied tandis que d'autres coups de feu se firent entendre.

Le cœur battant, Sledge remit sa Bible et son crayon dans sa poche avant de s'emparer de son arme à son tour. Les autres s'exécutèrent tout autant et dès qu'ils furent en état de se battre, ils sortirent tous en même temps du trou de souris, prêts à affronter les ennemis.

Eugene fut aussitôt surpris du nombre de Japonais qui se trouvaient déjà sur place qui surpassait grandement le nombre d'Américains. Les ennemis couraient tout autour des trous de souris en ouvrant le feu sur ceux qui étaient encore dans leur abri de fortune ou sur ceux qui s'apprêtaient à en sortir. D'autres semblaient tenir en joue certains marines qui avaient été dépouillés de leurs armes. Cette scène semblait surréelle et pourtant elle avait bel et bien lieu.

Sans plus attendre, Sledge se mit à courir en visant les ennemis qui menaçaient de tuer les jeunes hommes sans défense. Partout autour de lui des corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol et des hommes criaient des trucs incompréhensibles en s'animant dans tous les sens tandis que les Japonais semblaient être partout à la fois. Gene se fit la réflexion que ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et qu'ils couvraient beaucoup plus de terrain qu'ils n'auraient dû, ce qui les mettait dans une fâcheuse position. Le support aérien était absent et il se demandait sérieusement s'ils parviendraient à échapper aux Nippons cette fois-ci.

Leur fin était-elle finalement arrivée ?

Non. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Ou une chance du moins.

Il tua de sang-froid les quatre Japonais qui lui faisaient dos, libérant ainsi cinq de ses compatriotes de leur terrible sort. Certains offrirent un geste de remerciement à Gene tandis que d'autres prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste. Il resta immobile durant un instant, observant les corps inertes sur le sol. Du sang commençait à se répandre doucement de leurs blessures, donnant une certaine satisfaction à Sledge.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Sledge ! cria Burgin parmi le brouhaha excessif. Il faut foutre le camp ! Tout de suite !

Il aperçut Burgin au loin qui lui faisait de grands gestes impatients de la main. Leyden, De L'Eau et Snafu étaient tous les trois réunis autour de lui et semblaient tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait afin de le protéger. Voyant qu'il ne s'activait toujours pas, Burgin cria de plus belle :

\- Bouge ton cul ! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eugene Sledge pour se remettre à courir, cette fois-ci en direction de ses amis. Il évita de justesse un tir dans sa direction, tua un autre japonais qui tentait de lui barrer la route avant de finalement parvenir à retrouver ses compagnons d'armes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les cinq jeunes hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle épaisse. L'obscurité de la nuit les empêchait de voir où ils avançaient, mais ils parvenaient tout de même à courir dans cette nature persistante.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur ancienne position, les bruits semblaient s'amenuiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus rien que Burgin leur fit signe d'arrêter. Ils s'exécutèrent, hors d'haleine.

\- Pourquoi on a pas été réveillé avant ? demanda aussitôt Snafu qui jeta un regard noir à Sledge. Pourquoi t'as rien fait hein ?

\- Je ne le savais même pas ! répondit Gene sur la défensive, ses mots entrecoupés par une respiration saccadée.

\- Tu parles que tu savais pas ! T'es tombé endormi oui ! poursuivit Snafu d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne dormais pas !

\- Espèce de con tu…

\- Fermer là ! s'exclama Burgin d'une voix forte.

Sledge dévisagea Snafu. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder Eugene de la tête aux pieds avec un regard rempli de jugements.

\- Ça suffit, rajouta Burgin dans un murmure. Il faut essayer de retrouver les autres et se regrouper au plus vite avant que des Japs nous tombent encore dessus.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt retourner sur nos pas ? demanda Bill.

\- Non. Ack-Ack a donné l'ordre de se replier. Je les ai vu partir dans cette direction.

Il désigna le chemin à suivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Ils doivent nous attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Et les gars qui sont restés là-bas… ? osa demander Bill.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Ils connaissaient tous la réponse à cette question.

Ces pauvres hommes étaient condamnés à une mort quasi certaine, mais pas forcément inutile. S'ils pouvaient ralentir un peu la fuite des autres qui avaient été plus chanceux, c'était toujours ça de gagner malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- On avance, ordonna Burgin. Restez sur vos gardes.

Ils se remirent en route avec leurs armes levées dans les airs, prêtes au combat.

Le cœur de Gene cognait dans son torse. La situation était très angoissante. L'obscurité de la nuit, cette jungle inconnue et leur petit nombre d'hommes étaient des facteurs qui ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Il ressentait la nervosité palpable de ses frères d'arme, ce qui le rendait plus inquiet. Même Burgin, qui avait toujours eu l'air confiant jusqu'ici semblait être un peu déstabilisé par l'événement. Gene ne lui en voulait pas, mais ça ne le tranquillisait pas non plus. Il tentait de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'ils retrouveraient bientôt leur capitaine qui pourrait leur prodiguer de nouvelles marches à suivre, ce qui le rassurerait. Il était certain qu'Haldane et la troupe qui l'avait suivi se trouvaient quelque part dans part dans cette jungle à attendre les survivants.

Il le fallait.

Ils s'arrêtaient au moindre bruit, pointant leurs armes dans toutes les directions possibles. Que ce soit des craquements, des croassements d'oiseaux, des feuilles qui bougeaient au gré du vent : ils ne prenaient aucun risque, mais ne trouvaient jamais rien de vraiment alarmant.

\- Vous pensez qu'on les a semés ? demanda Jay au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

\- Je sais pas, mais j'espère qu'on se rapproche d'Ack-Ack, répondit Snafu. T'es sûr que c'était dans cette direction Burgie ?

\- Certain.

Le sergent s'arrêta subitement et les autres l'imitèrent. Gene remarqua qu'il avait la même expression qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt dans leur trou de souris. Ses iris d'un bleu glacial scrutaient l'horizon comme s'il percevait quelque chose que les autres ne parvenaient pas à voir.

Puis soudain, comme s'ils les avaient attendus pendant des jours, une dizaine de Japonais les encerclèrent en sortant rapidement du décor paisible de la jungle en les menaçant du bout de leur canon. Gene sursauta, mais gardait son arme bien en main et refusait de l'abaisser. L'index sur la gâchette, il était prêt à tirer à tout instant.

Les cinq hommes de la compagnie K restèrent immobiles et silencieux, tout comme les Japonais. La tension était palpable tandis que les regards se défiaient. Il n'avait dû que se passer qu'une seconde ou deux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette fâcheuse position, mais pour Gene, ce moment semblait durer une éternité.

Il vit avec horreur l'un des Japonais qui apposa le bout de son canon contre le front ruisselant de Burgin.

\- Abaissez vos armes ou mourez, ordonna le Nippon dans un anglais correct.

Un duel de titans semblait avoir lieu entre l'Américain et le Japonais qui se défiaient du regard avec une intensité sans nom. Le cœur de Gene semblait vouloir exploser à présent, cognant jusque dans ses tympans tandis qu'ils attendaient tous la marche à suivre. La décision revenait à leur sergent qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Il se rendit à l'évidence après quelques secondes en abaissant son arme sans mouvement brusque.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes sans cesser d'envoyer un regard mauvais à l'autre qui le menaçait toujours.

\- Bur… commença Snafu.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule et fais ce que je te dis, fit Burgin dans un sifflement irrité.

Tandis dis que Gene s'exécutait en même temps que Bill et Jay, Snafu résistait à la demande. Son arme continuait de tenir en joue le Japonais qui se trouvait en avant de lui. L'ennemi ne bronchait pas, comme si cette menace ne représentait rien à ses yeux.

\- Abaisse ton arme. Immédiatement.

Snafu regarda désespérément Burgin comme s'il espérait qu'il change d'idée. Voyant qu'il restait de glace, il déposa son fusil à son tour.

Désormais sans protection réelle, les choses se passèrent rapidement.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait vraiment, Gene se retrouva sur ses genoux. D'un geste brusque, on lui retira son sac à dos. On lui tira les bras vers l'arrière et un Japonais lia fermement ses poignets avec une corde qui lui irritait déjà la peau. On lui passa un foulard sur la bouche avant de le lui attacher solidement derrière la tête. Des mains farfouillèrent les poches de ses vêtements à la recherche d'armes potentielles. Bientôt, un bandeau noir lui couvrit les yeux.

La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle de ses amis qui étaient eux aussi dans la même position que lui.

Sans défense et en parfaite soumission.


	2. ROMUS VALTON BURGIN

Il était trempé de sueur de la tête aux pieds. Pas seulement à cause de la chaleur accablante, mais aussi à cause du stress constant qu'il ressentait. Le silence dans lequel il était plongé et le truc dur qui était apposé contre son dos, qu'il devinait être une arme à bout portant, ne l'aidaient pas à trouver un semblant de calme même si à première vue il avait l'air de bien se contenir. Cette perpétuelle menace de mort l'aidait à avancer là où l'ennemi le voulait bien, même si c'était pour le conduire à sa propre perte. Après tout, il n'y voyait rien avec ce satané bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils déjà ? Les bruits ambiants de la jungle étaient toujours présents, mais Burgin était à peu près certain que le soleil s'était levé. Le changement de température était trop évident pour qu'il en soit autrement. Le climat était revenu sec comme chaque matin, ce qui annonçait une journée chaude et particulièrement ensoleillée.

Il savait que les autres continuaient de le suivre bien que personne n'ait prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Romus entendait leurs pas qui trébuchaient parfois à cause d'une branche ou d'une autre connerie du genre. Lui-même avait failli tomber à quelques reprises étant donné sa vue brouillée et l'absence de guide physique. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds pourraient basculer dans le vide à tout instant et qu'il ne suffirait que d'une poussée du canon qui le menaçait constamment pour le faire chuter de la montagne la plus haute. Burgin tentait de chasser cette idée et de plutôt laisser son esprit vagabonder vers Florence.

Il ne pouvait plus admirer sa photographie, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour se souvenir de la jeune Australienne. Il l'avait regardé avec attention tellement souvent qu'il connaissait les traits de son visage par cœur. Sa bouche parfaite. Ses yeux rieurs. Ses pommettes bien rondes et rosées. Son petit nez délicat. Ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules frêles. S'il se concentrait assez, il parvenait presque à sentir ses doigts fins enroulés autour de ses mains. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher et il comptait respecter cette promesse. Il n'expliquait pas comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il savait qu'il voulait l'épouser, peu importe la distance qui les séparait.

Ce n'était certainement pas des putains de Japs qui allaient compromettre ses plans d'avenirs.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Le sol sous ses pieds n'était plus le même. Il ralentit par précaution, mais la pression de l'arme contre sa peau le força à garder le même rythme. Burgin se rendit rapidement compte qu'il marchait désormais sur le sable. Ses bottes semblaient vouloir s'enfoncer dans cette nouvelle surface et le nouveau son qui émanait de ses pas ne mentait pas : ils se trouvaient sur une plage. Bientôt, il entendit le clapotis de l'eau au fur et à mesure qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

Qu'allaient faire les Japonais au juste ? Les faire avancer dans le Pacifique jusqu'à ce qu'ils se noient ? Les exécuter sur la plage ? Plonger leurs figures dans l'eau ? Il y avait tant de possibilités et si peu de certitudes.

Malgré l'inconnu qui l'attendait, Burgin s'interdisait de paniquer. Il ne se sentait nullement en sécurité dans cette position, mais il savait qu'il devait rester fort non seulement pour les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, mais également pour l'ennemi. Il n'allait pas perdre la face devant ces Nippons. Il n'était pas très fier d'avoir cédé à leur demande dans la jungle, mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Si les autres avaient déjà tiré un trait sur leur vie, ce n'était pas son cas. Une merveilleuse jeune femme l'attendait patiemment en Australie et il n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'être de nouveau réuni avec elle. Florence était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait autant à la vie. Elle lui permettait de garder espoir en plus d'apaiser ses rêves et ses pensées.

\- Arrêtez, ordonna soudain le Japonais.

Burgin cessa d'avancer et ses compagnons en firent tout autant.

On lui retira le canon qu'il avait eu dans le dos durant toute la marche.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous enfuir sinon vous êtes morts, poursuivit l'ennemi avec une voix claire.

La tentation était au rendez-vous, mais Romus se contenait. Il ignorait si les autres étaient également libérés de cette emprise fatale, mais de son côté il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable. Il restait donc sagement debout à attendre tandis que l'idée de devoir marcher dans le Pacifique jusqu'à en étouffer était de plus en plus présente dans son esprit.

Des bruits métalliques se firent entendre et un truc tomba lourdement au sol.

Le canon fut de retour contre sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Avancez.

Burgin s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que le sol soit de nouveau changé sous ses pieds. Il était de nouveau sur quelque chose de dur et il devina qu'il était à l'intérieur d'une sorte de transport maritime au son métallique de ses pas. Il s'arrêta une fois de plus lorsque ses tibias heurtèrent un truc solide. Il ravala sa douleur et le canon s'enfonça un peu plus dans son dos.

\- Tournez-vous et assoyez-vous.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il n'accomplisse cette nouvelle tâche, mais il parvient à s'assoir sur une surface plane qui ressemblait à un banc. Aussitôt, le moteur du véhicule marin se mit en marche en émettant un vrombissement particulier. Il ressentit une secousse et le truc se mit en route.

Burgin sentait des présences à ses côtés et il se doutait que c'était ses amis. Il n'était plus menacé par l'arme à bout portant, mais il devinait qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin et toujours pointée sur sa personne.

La sueur continuait à l'inonder, mais il profitait de cette absence de soleil même s'il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce nouvel espace. Être assis était également d'un certain réconfort malgré la dureté du banc. Après toutes ces heures de marche, il pouvait bien jouir de ce petit moment de répit même s'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'assoupir ou de relâcher son attention. La situation restait critique, surtout qu'il ignorait où ils allaient.

Okinawa devrait attendre ou plutôt la bataille devrait se continuer sans eux.

Mis à part le tintamarre du moteur, c'était le silence complet à bord. Tout ce que Burgin pouvait faire était d'attendre leur prochaine destination en continuant de se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, on leur ordonna de se relever et de sortir du véhicule marin. Dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, il se fit de nouveau assaillir par la chaleur du soleil qui semblait être désormais très haut dans le ciel ce qui indiquait une fin d'avant-midi ou un début d'après-midi.

Aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient, mais la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue à bord le rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait appris la base de la géographie des îles nippones afin de pouvoir s'y retrouver un peu, mais il était difficile de se repérer sans boussole, sans carte et surtout sans aucun moyen de voir les directions empruntées.

Il tâcha de ne démontrer aucun signe de faiblesse à l'ennemi tandis qu'ils se remirent en route toujours vers cette destination inconnue avec de nouveau ce canon appuyé sur son omoplate. Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Sa bouche était sèche et ses lèvres toutes gercées. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses à force d'avoir les bras derrière son dos. La corde qui retenait ses poignets commençait à lui faire sérieusement mal. Burgin continuait d'ignorer tous ces maux et restait droit. Ça lui en prenait beaucoup plus pour flancher.

Les Japs n'allaient pas l'avoir aussi facilement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi sur ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres et des kilomètres, puis l'ennemi les arrêta une fois de plus.

Burgin eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'on lui retira le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux. Aveuglé par les rayons du soleil, il mit plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à cette nouvelle clarté. Il vit aussitôt le même Nippon qui lui avait parlé en anglais plusieurs heures auparavant dans la jungle. Ce dernier lui faisait face avec un air autoritaire. Burgin ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

La jungle avait définitivement disparu pour laisser place à un immense terrain vague qui s'étendait à perte de vue. De vieux bâtiments étaient visibles, mais ils semblaient être encore loin. Ce nouveau paysage semblait désert et abandonné.

Ses hommes se portaient bien. Jay et Sledge semblaient un peu pâlots, mais personne n'était blessé. Snafu le dévisageait avec froideur. Visiblement il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir obtempéré à la demande de l'ennemi. Burgin ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda de nouveau celui qui lui faisait toujours face.

Le Japonais eut un mouvement vers lui, mais cette fois-ci Romus resta de marbre. L'homme lui retira le foulard qui l'empêchait de parler. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants et le Japonais brisa finalement le silence.

\- Vous pouvez crier, personne ne viendra vous chercher, fit-il d'une voix froide tandis que son compatriote enlevait les foulards des autres. Si vous essayez de vous enfuir, c'est un sort pire que la mort qui vous attend.

L'expression de Burgin resta dure. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire le mariole maintenant. Il espérait seulement que ses hommes seraient du même avis.

Le Nippon lui pointa les vieux bâtiments.

\- Avancez.

Burgin lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais avant de se mettre en route. De manière instinctive, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière afin de s'assurer que les autres suivaient aussi sans encombre. Si Sledge et Jay semblaient regarder leurs bottes, Bill et Snafu étaient toujours aux aguets.

La marche fut plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru et plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. La fatigue, la famine et la déshydratation commençaient à avoir raison de lui en lui offrant un mal de tête persistant. Pourtant, il continuait de marcher la tête haute, suivant le rythme de son ennemi qui les conduisait vers ce semblant de civilisation.

Plus ils approchaient de la destination et plus Burgin percevait quelques détails. D'abord, il remarqua la clôture de fer forgé qui semblait délimiter le périmètre de l'endroit. Le terrain couvert semblait être assez grand. À vue d'œil, il compta une grande bâtisse et quatre autres qui étaient beaucoup moins imposantes. Elles semblaient toutes être en piteux état et Romus se demanda si des gens y vivaient à l'intérieur. Il remarqua également une route de terre battue qui liait le terrain vague aux portes donnant accès aux bâtiments. Il semblait y avoir des drôles d'ornements de chaque côté de cette route comme pour l'accentuer davantage. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que Burgin puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais plus ils approchaient et plus une forte odeur de pourriture semblait se dégager de l'endroit.

Il découvrit assez rapidement que ce n'était pas des ornements.

Ou du moins pas ce qu'il pensait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de l'horrible vue qui le frappait, Burgin ralentissait son rythme avant de complètement cesser de marcher. Pour une fois, les Japonais qui les accompagnaient le laissèrent faire. Incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'il voyait, il regardait longuement le premier « truc » qui ouvrait la marche jusqu'au terrain clôturé.

De chaque côté de cette route de fortune s'étendaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'énormes poteaux en bois. Chacun de ses piliers empalait des cadavres de marines américains dont certains étaient dans un état de décomposition avancée tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir été rongés par de la vermine. Tous les corps étaient nus et mutilés de différentes manières, mais ce qui frappa le plus Burgin fut que les organes génitaux de tous ces hommes avaient été coupés ou arrachés.

Ces salauds de Japs leur avaient enlevé leurs bijoux de famille pour les foutre dans leur bouche. Certains de ces organes pendaient lâchement entre les dents des cadavres tandis que d'autres semblaient vouloir étouffer leur propriétaire tellement ils avaient été enfoncés loin dans leur gorge.

Ce spectacle grotesque donna un haut-le-cœur à Burgin qui ne trouva rien à vomir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Jay qu'il entendit dégobiller derrière lui.

\- C'est ce qui vous attend si vous essayez de vous enfuir, fit le Japonais avec un sourire sadique.

Burgin contempla encore quelques secondes le premier cadavre avant de regarder l'ennemi nippon qui continuait de sourire. S'il le pouvait, il le tuerait de ses propres mains avant de lui faire subir le même sort, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part être un spectateur impuissant. Ces hommes étaient déjà morts et il ne tenait pas à subir cette même fatalité.

Il reprit finalement sa marche et les autres firent de même. Il tâcha de regarder droit devant lui, ignorant les autres cadavres qui défilaient de chaque côté. L'odeur était insupportable, mais la vue l'était encore plus et c'est pourquoi il se concentra sur la clôture de fer forgé. Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière, mais il voulait quitter cette route au plus vite.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'entrée. De l'autre côté des portes clôturées se trouvaient deux Nippons qui s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la grille.

\- Entrez.

Ils furent poussés à l'intérieur et Burgin fut surpris par l'étendue de la place qui était encore plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait bel et bien cinq bâtiments en tout et des hommes, tous Américains, s'affairaient à faire des travaux sur ces monuments de bois tandis que des Japonais semblaient surveiller et superviser les tâches. Il remarqua d'autres militaires qui travaillaient sur ce qui semblait être un jardin alors que d'autres bossaient sur une route pavée.

Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de marines en tout.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet et les hommes cessèrent immédiatement de travailler. Ils abandonnèrent leurs outils et leurs tâches avant de se rassembler en ligne droite dans le milieu de la place. Ils se placèrent côte à côte avec un manque évident d'expression.

On poussa de nouveau Burgin dans le dos, l'incitant à aller vers les hommes qui continuaient de prendre leur position. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux, il observa chaque visage. Il fut soulagé de constater l'absence d'Ack-Ack et des autres membres de la compagnie King.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Sledge semblait s'exciter à ses côtés.

\- Sid… ? fit-il à voix basse en regardant l'un des marines qui venaient d'arriver.

Les Japonais les arrêtèrent à trois ou quatre mètres des prisonniers.

Burgin fut surpris de constater à quel point ces hommes étaient maigres à faire peur. Certains avaient du mal à se tenir droits tellement ils semblaient être vidés de toute énergie. De gros cernes se dessinaient en dessous de leurs yeux fatigués. Ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements militaires, mais leur uniforme était loin d'être impeccable. Ils étaient troués, déchirés, sales et délabrés.

Pendant qu'il continuait de faire ses observations, Sledge n'avait pas cessé son agitation.

\- Sid ! appela-t-il plus fort.

\- Ta gueule, marmonna Snafu entre ses dents.

Gene l'ignora.

\- Sid ! Sidn- _hampf_ !

On venait d'assigner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sledge qui tomba aussitôt sur ses genoux. Le souffle coupé, il se replia sur lui-même en ravalant sa douleur.

\- Voici les petits nouveaux, annonça le Japonais de manière solennelle aux anciens. J'espère que vous leur montrerez de bonnes habitudes. Autrement vous risquez de perdre vos petits camarades assez vite.

Il se retourna vivement vers les « nouveaux arrivants » avant de les regarder tour à tour tandis que Sledge toussotait légèrement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Burgin. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Kodoku.


	3. SIDNEY PHILLIPS

Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main avant de continuer à s'acharner sur un clou qui peinait à vouloir pénétrer dans la poutre de bois. Le marteau avec lequel il travaillait commençait à être désuet, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Sidney Phillips mettait autant de temps à s'entêter sur un simple clou. La lassitude de ses tâches quotidiennes s'emparait de tout son être depuis quelque temps. Ce découragement provenait sans aucun doute de sa perte d'énergie considérable.

Les conditions auxquelles il était constamment confronté commençaient à avoir raison de lui et de sa santé mentale et physique. Le manque d'eau, de nourriture, de repos, de sommeil et de liberté était tout des facteurs qui l'affaiblissaient un peu plus chaque jour. Voilà la véritable raison du pourquoi il continuait de frapper mollement contre la partie ronde de la petite tige de fer. Avec un peu de chance, ce geste répété allait passer aux yeux de l'ennemi comme étant un bon travail bien fait et non pas une action désespérée qui passerait comme une faiblesse.

À ses côtés, Robert Leckie sablait un bout de bois avec des gestes tout aussi las.

\- Alors Sid tu vas réussir ou pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans cesser de travailler. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne avec ton tapage.

\- Ouais bien tu vas développer une migraine mon pote parce que j'ai loin d'avoir fini, répondit Sid sans intonation.

Effectivement il était loin d'avoir terminé son vacarme rythmé parce qu'il devait bien y avoir une centaine de clous au menu du jour.

Une tâche qui lui donnait envie de gerber son riz de la veille tellement il en avait marre d'être là à bosser pour des Japs qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que rigoler toute la journée dans leur jargon incompréhensible. Ces cons passaient leur temps assis à boire et à manger en les regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ça, c'était lorsqu'ils décidaient de rester tranquilles. Parce que quand ils avaient un plan derrière la tête, ils l'exécutaient avant même que Sid ait une idée de ce qu'ils allaient accomplir.

Il en avait vu des horreurs depuis qu'il s'était fait amener ici avec d'autres hommes de la compagnie H. Si au départ ils étaient environ une vingtaine à s'être fait capturer peu de temps après Cape Gloucester, il ne restait plus que lui, Leckie, Smith, Juergens et Conley qui avaient réussi à survivre aux diverses atrocités. Quelques-uns avaient tenté de s'enfuir, mais ils avaient tous été retrouvés et Sid n'était pas près d'oublier les tortures fatales qui s'en étaient suivies. D'autres avaient fini par mourir de maladies qui semblaient être dues à de la malnutrition ou à la déshydratation. Lui il avait simplement été chanceux. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait. Après assister à la première « punition » il s'était fait la promesse de rester tranquille et de respecter toutes leurs demandes. Il préférait encore mourir d'une maladie ou de fatigue que de se faire humilier devant tous ses camarades. Il ne tenait plus particulièrement à la vie, mais il n'espérait pas souffrir davantage.

Il se raccrochait à l'espoir d'une victoire des Alliés bientôt et à ses compagnons de compagnie. Il avait le luxe de pouvoir passer ses journées avec Leckie avec qui il bossait sur cette vieille baraque en ruine. Elle avait un peu plus fière allure maintenant qu'ils avaient passé des semaines à travailler dessus, mais pour Sid elle représentait une pierre tombale. Les autres hommes avaient reçu du travail ailleurs sur le camp et il ne les voyaient que pour l'unique repas de la journée ou bien lorsqu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils s'accrochaient à ses précieux moments où ils étaient tous réunis comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils étaient la principale raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans le camp et les prisonniers savaient ce que cela signifiait : de nouveaux compagnons. S'il y avait eu plusieurs coups, cela voudrait dire que l'un ou plusieurs des leurs tentaient ou avait réussi à s'échapper du camp. Dans ces moments-là, une sorte d'adrénaline semblait s'emparer de tous et de chacun : des ennemis qui souhaitaient capturer le ou les malfrats et des prisonniers qui espéraient de tout cœur que le ou les fugitifs s'en sortent indemnes.

Pas d'adrénaline pour cette fois-ci avec un seul coup de sifflet, car les nouveaux venus n'avaient rien d'excitant : bien au contraire. Leur capture était une déception, car l'un d'entre eux pourrait fournir des informations aux Japs afin d'avoir un traitement de faveur ou une vie sauve. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il y avait moins d'hommes pour abattre ces salauds ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour les alliés de manière générale.

Leckie poussa un soupir en déposant ses affaires. Sid cessa de frapper sur son clou et laissa tomber le marteau sur le sol comme un gamin désintéressé.

\- Bon. Allons voir combien il y en a aujourd'hui, fit Leckie sans grand enthousiasme.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route vers le rassemblement d'hommes qui commençait déjà à se former. On leur avait rapidement appris qu'après un coup de sifflet il valait mieux tout abandonner pour venir se placer au centre du terrain afin « d'accueillir les compatriotes qui s'étaient fait prendre ». S'ils refusaient d'obéir à ce son strident et désagréable, ils pouvaient se faire torturer jusqu'à la mort.

De ça aussi Sid en avait été témoin.

Encore une fois il préférait obéir aux ordres comme un bon petit soldat.

Il se plaça nonchalamment à côté d'Hoosier qui venait tout juste d'arriver. D'un regard discret, il tâcha de trouver Chuckler et Runner parmi les autres hommes qui marchaient vers le point de rencontre. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'eux de la compagnie H, Sid percevait ces hommes comme des membres de sa famille. Les combats vécus à leurs côtés avaient instauré un puissant lien, mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus prisonniers de guerre, les relations s'étaient transformées. Il n'était pas aveugle quant au rapprochement évident entre Leckie et Hoosier, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que ses amis soient près de lui, encore bien en vie et avec un minimum de santé si possible. C'est pourquoi il avait développé cette habitude de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité.

Il aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut le duo manquant du coin de l'œil, mais il n'en fit rien.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ces nouveaux arrivants jusqu'à tant qu'il entendît son prénom.

\- Sid !

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Sid releva les yeux pour finalement voir ceux qui faisaient face à l'armée déchue et il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître son meilleur ami Eugene parmi les cinq hommes qui avaient encore les mains liées. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, surpris de le voir là. Aux dernières nouvelles il était toujours à Mobile dans l'Alabama.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Hoosier à voix basse.

Sid secoua légèrement la tête.

Il ne répondait pas à la question d'Hoosier. En réalité, il tentait d'envoyer un signe à Gene. Il voulait l'intimer au silence, mais l'autre n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

\- Sid ! Sidn- _hampf_!

La seconde d'ensuite il se retrouva au sol avec le souffle coupé.

Sidney se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Il maudit Eugene Sledge d'avoir réussi à s'inscrire dans les marines malgré l'interdiction de son père. Il blâma son obstination à vouloir défendre son pays et à vouloir jouer les héros de guerre. Il avait envie de cracher sur sa naïveté, son innocence et sa manie à ne pas réfléchir. À cet instant il avait envie de lui crier les pires insultes pour avoir eu l'audace d'avoir mis le pied en territoire asiatique hostile.

Pourtant, Sid adorait Gene. Ami depuis l'enfance, il le considérait comme un frère. Le simple fait de le voir haletant de douleur le rendait malade. Le retrouver ici dans cette galère était loin d'être une bonne surprise pour lui. Après avoir vu la guerre de près, Sid savait que Gene n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Il croyait en son ami, mais il connaissait trop bien sa personnalité et sa capacité d'endurance pour savoir qu'il ne tiendrait probablement pas très longtemps. Que ce soit sur-le-champ de bataille ou ici dans ce camp maudit.

L'un des seuls Japonais qui s'exprimaient en anglais accueillit les nouveaux comme il le faisait à chaque nouvelle pêche. Deux autres les tenaient en joue de chaque côté tandis qu'un quatrième coupait les liens qui retenaient leurs poignets. Gene fut remis brusquement sur pieds et il fut libéré à son tour. Ses yeux se baladaient entre le Japonais qui parlait et Sid qui continuait de le fixer.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Eugene était là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir à Mobile plutôt qu'ici.

On fit signe aux anciens de reprendre leur poste et on amena les nouveaux arrivants vers une petite cabane de bois. Hoosier, Chuckler et Runner repartirent de leur côté tandis que Leckie et Sid prirent la route vers leur travail respectif. Le marine ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Leckie.

\- Gene, répondit Sid d'une manière distraite.

\- Gene… Attends… Gene ? Le Gene d'Alabama ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais il n'était pas malade ou un truc dans le genre ? fit Leckie avec surprise.

\- Il a quand même trouvé le moyen de venir ici. Mon départ a dû l'influencer encore plus.

Sidney secoua la tête avant de reprendre son marteau et de pousser un soupir. Il se sentait en partie responsable de lui et il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité face à sa présence dans ce camp. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si lui et ses copains s'étaient fait choper, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se disait que Gene avait probablement poussé les choses encore plus loin après son départ pour obtenir l'autorisation de s'enrôler dans l'armée. Il avait toujours été dépendant et si Sid avait voulu se détacher un peu, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sledge.

Ils se remirent au travail en silence. Sid ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers la cabane où se trouvait Gene. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de cet endroit. Il n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois et c'était lorsqu'il venait de débarquer au camp. Les Japs lui avaient enlevé tous les objets qu'il possédait sur lui. Il avait dû dire adieux à ses tags militaires, aux quelques souvenirs qu'il avait récoltés sur des cadavres ennemis et une photo représentant lui, sa jeune sœur Katharine et Gene tous souriants lors d'une fête d'anniversaire. Ensuite il y avait eu une fouille à nue. Sid n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Il avait voulu protester, mais à voir comment ceux qui résistaient avaient été battus, il s'était tenu tranquille. Il sentait encore les doigts du Japonais maladroit et malhabile s'enfoncer dans son rectum sans douceur afin d'y découvrir d'autres secrets. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Sid avait pu se rhabiller par la suite pour finalement répondre à un certain interrogatoire qui avait été plutôt court. Son statut de caporal n'était apparemment pas très recherché. Il n'était pas celui qui possédait le grade le plus élevé parmi le peloton capturé et donc il avait été rapidement relâché.

\- Tout va bien, dit Leckie.

Sa voix tira Sid de ses pensées.

\- Il m'a l'air intelligent. Il se tiendra tranquille.

Il regarda Leckie qui lui souriait doucement. Sid hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant, continue de taper avant qu'ils se rendent compte d'un truc, hum ?

C'était une suggestion que ne pouvait ignorer Sidney. Non seulement pour sa sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de Leckie. Il frappa sur le clou en tâchant de ne plus regarder derrière lui.

Bien sûr que Gene allait bien. Le Gene qu'il connaissait était un bon garçon qui préférait obéir plutôt que de se battre avec l'autorité. Il avait commis une erreur en arrivant, mais ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il le fallait. Parce que si jamais il ne lui arrivait un truc, Sid ignorait comment il réagirait.

Au bout d'une heure, Sid se retourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit en direction de la cabane. Seuls quatre hommes en ressortirent, dont Gene. Un semblait pester plus que les autres, mais Eugene marchait la tête basse en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? fit Leckie en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Il va bien ton ami.

\- Ouais.

Sid eut un faible sourire. Il continuait d'observer Gene qui marchait en direction d'une autre bâtisse. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir ses tâches pour le restant de son existence. Ou du moins pour le temps qu'il passerait au camp.

Soudain, une bagarre éclata et Sid retient son souffle, priant pour que Gene ne s'en mêle pas. Celui qui pestait rompit les rangs pour se mettre à courir en direction de la cabane qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Fils de pute ! Burgin ! Burgin !

Il allait atteindre la porte lorsqu'il fut violemment poussé sur le sol. Deux Japonais semblaient le réprimander dans leur jargon alors que le mec continuait de vouloir atteindre son objectif malgré l'impossibilité. On le tabassa généreusement dans les cotes avant de le remettre sur pied de force et de le pousser vers la direction où il devait aller.

\- Pauvre gars, murmura Leckie avec désolation tandis que l'autre titubait lamentablement.

Sid vit Gene s'arrêter et se retourner. Il retient sa respiration lorsqu'il le vit marcher en direction du blessé qui traînait les pieds en se tenant les côtes. Gene et son ami échangèrent quelques mots et il l'aida à avancer vers la bâtisse. Les Japonais semblaient s'en foutre, continuant de les suivre avec leurs armes levées sur eux. Puis, ils disparurent tous à l'intérieur de l'édifice de bois. À ce moment-là, Sid recracha l'air qu'il gardait contenu à l'intérieur de ses poumons.

Il ne revit plus Gene de la journée.

Il avait espéré le voir durant l'unique repas du jour, mais les nouveaux étaient absents. Ce n'est que le soir, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés sur leur monceau de paille sale, qu'il le vit en compagnie de ses amis.

Un Japonais poussa les quatre jeunes hommes à l'intérieur. Celui qui avait été tabassé plus tôt tomba sur le sol et Gene se jeta sur lui afin de lui venir en aide. D'un geste d'agacement, l'autre repoussa son soutien avant de se lever de lui-même et de se diriger vers le fond de la cabane, là où il restait des amas de paille disponibles. Gene resta planté là à regarder l'autre qui s'éloignait de lui d'un pas mal assuré.

Sidney se leva dans l'espoir que Gene le remarque enfin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son souhait soit exaucé. Sid le vit dire un ou deux mots à ceux qui l'accompagnaient avant de se séparer d'eux. Il marchait dans sa direction avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fût à deux pas de lui, Sid serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Gene était là. C'était presque un miracle.

Un miracle non souhaité.

\- Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop fait chier ? demanda Sid avec empressement en brisant leur étreinte.

Ses yeux soudainement inquiets scrutèrent rapidement le corps de Gene qui, à première vue, ne portait aucune marque.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Eugene. Mais toi tu as l'air complètement épuisé.

Sid vit de l'angoisse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et son cœur se serra. Il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne mine et il détestait que Gene le voie ainsi. Il avait toujours été fort, en pleine santé et bien vivant. Là il devait ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

\- T'inquiètes ce n'est rien.

Il s'assit et incita Gene à faire de même.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? s'informa Eugene en prenant place à son tour.

\- J'en sais rien. On perd assez vite la notion du temps ici. Mais… ça fait plus qu'un mois, je pense.

Gene hocha la tête pensivement.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment vont les gens à la maison ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, répondit Gene avec un petit sourire. Et… On s'est fait prendre par surprise par des Japs. Ces salauds ont…

\- Non, coupa Sid. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au Pacifique ?

\- J'ai réussi à venir c'est tout.

Il haussa les épaules et une pointe de culpabilité envahit de nouveau Sidney.

\- Merde Gene… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Je comprends tes motifs parce que j'avais les mêmes, mais… La vie est dure ici.

\- J'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, répondit Gene sur la défensive. J'ai même pas reçu de Purple Heart encore juste pour te prouver à quel point j'ai eu de la chance.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Sidney poussa un petit soupir. La vie dans ce camp… Ce n'est vraiment pas comme au combat. C'est pire.

Sa main s'enroula autour du poignet droit d'Eugne.

\- Tu as vu les mecs morts à l'entrée ? Bien moi je les ai vus vivants ces gars-là. Je les ai vus pendant qu'ils se faisaient saigner comme des cochons et pendant qu'ils leur arrachaient leurs couilles pour les étouffer avec.

Les yeux de Gene s'agrandirent d'horreur, mais Sid n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait le prévenir de ce qu'il subirait s'il osait désobéir aux ordres. Il voulait le garder près de lui bien en vie le plus longtemps possible.

\- Burgin… murmura Gene.

\- Quoi ?

\- Burgin… Notre sergent… Ils l'ont gardé après la fouille… Il va lui arriver le même sort ?

Sid relâcha le poignet de son ami avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je crois pas. Ils gardent les plus gradés pour un interrogatoire plus prononcé. S'ils n'obtiennent rien de lui, ils finiront par le libérer. J'en ai vu plein à qui c'est arrivé.

Gene poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que tu te relâches, continua Sid. Tu dois faire exactement ce qu'ils te disent si tu ne veux pas de problème. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Gene hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et tu ne te plains pas. Jamais. Tu fermes ta gueule. Sinon ils vont…

Il s'interrompit tandis que des images encore trop récentes envahirent son esprit. Il revoyait ce pauvre mec se faire arracher la langue par un ennemi sadique. Il y avait eu de l'hémoglobine partout et le gars avait fini par mourir étouffé par son propre sang.

\- Sid ? appela Gene avec un air inquiet.

\- Dis-le à tes copains, poursuivit Sid en revenant sur Terre. Vous obéissez et vous fermez vos gueules. Dis à ton copain qui a fait une scène tantôt qu'il est chanceux de son sort. Le dernier à avoir fait ça s'est fait trancher la tête par un putain de sabre. Ils lui ont fait un cadeau, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Gene semblait pétrifié sur place, mais il hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il y eut un bruit extérieur et Sid paniqua.

\- Vite ! murmura-t-il. Va te coucher ! S'ils nous trouvent debout pendant leur ronde on est bons pour le trou ! Vite !

Dans un élan d'affolement, il se releva rapidement avant de prendre Gene par les deux bras pour le forcer à se lever à son tour. Il lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Aussitôt, Eugene se mit à zigzaguer entre les différents monceaux avant d'arriver près des trois jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient plus tôt. Rapidement il leur intima de se coucher avant de faire pareil.

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous désormais en sécurité, Sid se coucha à son tour. La porte s'ouvrit la seconde d'ensuite et deux Japonais armés de leur sabre entrèrent dans la place.

Sid ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Chacune de ces rondes le rendait nerveux, ayant toujours peur que l'un de ses amis se fasse choper par les faucheurs asiatiques.

La nuit allait être longue.


	4. ROBERT LECKIE

Il se fit réveiller en pleine nuit par quelque chose qui semblait s'agiter légèrement à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite pour voir Hoosier qui bougeait doucement dans son sommeil comme s'il tentait d'échapper à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Robert Leckie était devenu un habitué à ces agitations. Les rêves de Bill le perturbaient depuis bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent prisonniers de guerre. Même si Hoosier n'était pas le genre à parler de ses émotions, Leckie savait à quel point les moments passés sur les îles japonaises le traumatisaient. Cela transparaissait presque chaque nuit alors qu'il combattait ses terreurs nocturnes.

Comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Leckie déposa un baiser affectueux dans les cheveux clairs de Bill en lui murmurant un « je suis là » au creux de son oreille. Immédiatement, comme si Hoosier entendait cette phrase toute simple là où il se trouvait dans son monde aux horreurs, il se calmait. Les traits durcis et tordus de son visage s'adoucissaient et sa mâchoire se détendait tout comme ses muscles qui semblaient retomber au repos. Comme à chaque fois, Leckie serra doucement le corps amaigri de Bill entre ses bras. Ce contact eu pour effet de détendre davantage Hoosier qui se laissa complètement aller contre celui que l'on surnommait affectueusement le professeur. Il avait retrouvé son air serein qui avait fait craquer plus d'une fois Leckie.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment il avait fini par se rapprocher d'Hoosier de cette manière. Il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Le contexte surréel dans lequel ils étaient tous deux plongés avait accélérer les choses d'une façon dont Leckie n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la gent masculine, mais Bill avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et qui l'attirait profondément. Après la bataille de Guadalcanal, il était devenu plus intime avec son ami. Bien que ces moments d'intimités lui semblèrent un peu étranges au départ, il y avait pris rapidement goût. Guidés par sa curiosité et par son envie de goûter chaque parcelle du corps de son camarade qui ne demandait qu'à aller plus loin lui aussi, ils s'étaient laissé emporter dans un tourbillon charnel.

Ils avaient toujours fait attention aux gestes qu'ils se faisaient en public, mais leur attraction était difficile à cacher. Les autres de la compagnie avaient fini par soupçonner quelque chose, mais leurs amis les plus proches n'y prêtèrent aucune attention comme s'il ne s'agissait que de quelque chose de naturel ou de prévisible. Depuis qu'ils étaient au camp, ils profitaient des nuits pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Il était difficile d'avoir une véritable intimité étant donné que tous les prisonniers dormaient au même endroit, mais ils savaient user de leur imagination.

Tandis qu'il serrait encore Bill contre lui, Leckie replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, les Américains se firent réveiller par deux Japonais qui entrèrent en trombes dans la cabane. L'un produisait un son strident à l'aide de son sifflet tandis que l'autre hurlait des mots incompréhensibles dans son jargon natal pour forcer les hommes à se lever plus rapidement. Leckie se leva lentement comme il le faisait chaque matin. Le manque de repos et de nourriture ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se presser. C'était le cas pour la grande majorité des autres marines qui se levèrent aussi en silence. Les plus rapides furent les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient déjà debout et prêts à affronter cette première journée au camp.

Ils sortirent de la cabane en file indienne en direction de l'endroit où ils devaient récupérer leurs outils habituels en vue de leurs tâches quotidiennes. Chacun prit calmement ce qui leur était destiné et Leckie offrit un petit sourire à Hoosier qui lui sourit à son tour. C'était leur manière de se souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils ne se reverraient plus jusqu'au repas qui avait souvent lieu en milieu d'après-midi. Il détestait être séparé de lui, mais il se consolait avec chaque nuit qu'il passait à ses côtés. Dans une telle situation, c'était presque un luxe.

Leckie marchait en direction de son poste avec Sid. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule et Robert se douta aussitôt qu'il devait regarder son ami Gene.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va s'en tirer, fit Leckie d'un ton confiant en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sid.

Pour toutes réponses, Sidney haussa les épaules.

La venue de son ami semblait grandement le perturber et Leckie comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Être présent dans cette prison était synonyme d'une mort à petit feu. Même s'il lui restait encore un peu d'espoir, qu'il se raccrochait à Hoosier et à ses autres amis, Robert se sentait mourir lentement, mais sûrement. Son manque d'énergie flagrant et ses maux de tête persistants commençaient sérieusement à lui faire peur. Il avait perdu sa vivacité, son entrain et son agilité. La bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous, mais ce n'était qu'un masque pour ne pas faire flipper ce pauvre Sid qui en avait bien déjà assez comme ça sur les épaules.

\- Je vais t'aider avec ces clous, dit Leckie avec le marteau en main. J'ai pas envie d'endurer ce vacarme trop longtemps.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Plus que jamais.

Suite à cette proposition, Sid resta de nouveau silencieux. La tête tournée en direction de son ami d'enfance, il l'observait tandis que l'autre poussait une brouette vide. Leckie haussa les épaules à son tour et se mit aussitôt au travail. Au premier coup qu'il donna, il fit la grimace. Son mal de crâne s'intensifia aussitôt et il ferma les yeux en signe de désespoir.

\- Ça va ? demanda Sid.

\- Ouais, répondit Leckie du tac au tac. J'en ai juste marre d'entendre ce putain de marteau travailler.

Sid eut un sourire.

\- Je pense que ça commence à me rendre fou moi aussi. Essayons de nous en débarrasser aujourd'hui.

Leckie sourit avant de hocher la tête.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il se remit à frapper sur le clou, ravalant une grimace à chaque fois. Lorsque Sid se mit aussi à cogner, la douleur fut encore plus intense. Robert tenta de penser à autre chose afin de déjouer son mal-être. Il s'imagina l'église où il allait tous les dimanches en compagnie de ses parents pour écouter le même sermon toutes les semaines. Il pensait à sa chambre et à sa machine à écrire devant laquelle il avait pu passer des heures sans même toucher une seule touche pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une idée.

Ce retour dans le passé lui fit du bien, mais n'amenuisa pas son mal. Il poussa un soupir, complètement désespéré.

\- On a de la compagnie, annonça Sid qui avait cessé de travailler.

Leckie releva la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme qui marchait dans leur direction. Il le reconnut aussitôt : c'était celui qui s'était fait tabasser par les Japs la veille. Il transportait quelques planches de bois d'une manière mal assurée en grimaçant à chaque pas. Il laissa tomber son butin aux pieds de Sid avant de se masser les cotes. Il avait l'air mal en point. Sid et Leckie échangèrent un regard pendant que l'autre s'empara d'une planche avant d'aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

\- On a déjà fini ce côté-là, s'empressa de dire Robert. Mais il nous manque le toit si t'as pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie.

L'autre revient avec un air noir.

\- Je peux pas bosser sur le toit, fit-il. J'ai encore de la misère à marcher.

\- Aide-nous à clouer tout ça alors, dit Sid en désignant ce sur quoi ils travaillaient.

Après une courte réflexion, Leckie tendit son vieux marteau au nouvel arrivant.

\- Prend plutôt ma place, je vais m'occuper du toit, fit-il en guise d'explication. S'ils nous voient tous en train de faire la même chose, j'ai peur que ça devienne une excuse pour faire une scène pour rien.

Le petit nouveau hésita avant de finalement prendre le marteau et d'occuper la place de Robert qui s'empara de l'échelle qui avait été mise à disposition. Après l'avoir installé contre le mur, il ramassa planches de bois et autres accessoires qu'il crut nécessaires aux réparations du toit. Il grimpa lentement les marches une à une avec des jambes tremblantes. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir pris autant d'objets dans ses bras. Il oubliait parfois à quel point il était devenu faible depuis qu'il était là.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Sid qui avait vu sa détresse.

\- Non merci. Je peux le faire.

Il suffisait qu'il reste prudent et il parviendrait à ses fins.

Il se donna une dernière poussée et il parvient enfin à déposer tout son bazar sur le toit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait accès à la vue du dessus de la cabane sur laquelle ils s'acharnaient depuis longtemps et il fut découragé de constater à quel point il était en mauvais état. Le matériau était mou et couvert de trous à plusieurs endroits. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout arracher et de tout refaire.

Robert retroussa ses manches déchirées avant de poser ses yeux sur l'horizon. Il repéra aussitôt Bill qui était à genoux sur le sol en train d'arracher des mauvaises herbes. Hoosier était l'un de ceux qui s'occupaient du jardin. Lorsqu'il ne devait pas planter de nouveaux ingrédients, il devait récolter les plus mûrs. Il s'occupait également de la qualité de la terre et devait donc la labourer et lui donner de l'eau qui était, bien entendu, formellement interdite aux prisonniers. Voir toute cette eau couler dans le sol était une véritable torture selon Bill. Leckie n'avait jamais douté de ses dires. La tâche qui le rendait malade de rage contre les Japs et qu'il trouvait la plus difficile était celle d'enterrer les cadavres des Américains qui étaient morts. Le mandat qu'il avait était de creuser des rectangles parfaits d'une profondeur précise. S'il avait passé plusieurs nuits à s'acharner sur certains de ces trous, Hoosier était désormais devenu un expert à force de devoir répéter la tâche.

Leckie ne fit que l'observer pendant quelques secondes en espérant que l'autre finirait par relever la tête, mais Bill semblait s'acharner sur une herbe qui lui menait la vie dure.

Tant pis.

Il commença à examiner plus attentivement le toit qui lui faisait face. Il ne disposait que de peu d'outils pour réaliser les travaux qu'il voulait faire, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'user de ces éléments et de son imagination pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tu t'en sors ? demanda Sid.

\- Il y a pas mal de boulot… Je pensais pas que la situation était aussi catastrophique. Il faut tout démolir et tout refaire. Avec ce qu'on a, ce ne sera pas facile, je pense.

\- Pourquoi se forcer pour ces salopards ? demanda le petit nouveau avec une main sur une cote.

Sid lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Merriell. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Snafu.

\- Eh bien Merriell laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ce que tu as fait hier était complètement stupide et si tu tiens à la vie tu devrais te « forcer » à travailler pour eux d'accord ? Si tu continues à adopter une telle attitude, je peux te garantir qu'ils se feront un plaisir de t'éventrer sur la place publique avant de te faire avaler toutes tes tripes. T'as compris ? Alors laisse tomber ta petite attitude du mec qui se croit plus fort que les autres et commence à clouer. Autrement ces clous finiront dans tes yeux.

Snafu eut un air vexé et il dévisagea Sid de la tête aux pieds.

Robert, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Pas parce que Sid avait exagéré dans ses propos (ils avaient rapidement découvert que ces Japs étaient capables d'une cruauté exceptionnelle), mais pour sa manière de vouloir protéger tout le monde. Il avait été dur avec ce Merriell, mais il avait eu raison. Se plier aux règles était la meilleure chance de survie dans ce monde injuste.

Les trois hommes se mirent au travail après cette petite pause afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ils poursuivirent leurs tâches durant une bonne partie de l'avant-midi jusqu'à tant qu'un puissant coup de sifflet retenti dans le camp.

Aussitôt, Robert et Sid cessèrent leurs mouvements avant de se jeter un regard de désespoir.

De nouveaux arrivants allaient bientôt faire leur entrée en enfer.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demanda Merriell en jetant un regard dans les alentours tandis que Robert descendait de son échelle.

\- D'autres gars ont été capturés, murmura Sid. Deux fois en deux jours… Ils battent des records.

\- Viens, fit Robert à l'adresse de Snafu. Il faut y aller.

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs outils avant de se diriger vers le centre du camp alors que d'autres prisonniers affluaient de tous les coins. Robert compta six hommes alignés. Tout comme les nouveaux arrivants de la veille, ils avaient les mains liées dans leur dos.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du rassemblement, Snafu eut l'air de s'agiter.

\- Merde…

\- Tu les connais ? demanda Sid à voix basse.

\- Il y a notre capitaine et son lieutenant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Robert et Sid se regardèrent une fois de plus. Ces titres étaient particulièrement recherchés par les Japs qui se faisaient un plaisir de les torturer afin d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur des tactiques de combat des Alliés et autres.

Dans un geste de compassion, Leckie déposa une main sur l'épaule de Merriell.

\- Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, tu fermes ta gueule et tu restes tranquille, ordonna Sid dans un murmure.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient réunis tous les anciens et ils se placèrent en ligne droite en face des nouveaux de la compagnie K. Robert repéra aussitôt ceux qui avaient été mentionnés par Snafu grâce aux insignes sur leur uniforme. Les Japs les avaient sans aucun doute repérés aussi. Ils semblaient avoir appris par cœur chaque symbole de l'armée américaine, car ils choisissaient toujours les rangs les plus élevés sans hésitation.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient l'air complètement dépités, mais leurs regards s'illuminèrent lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur Snafu et sur les autres qui avaient été amenés la veille. Leckie savait que ces retrouvailles seraient de courte durée.

Au moins pour deux de ces hommes.

À sa manière habituelle, le Japonais bilingue accueillit les nouveaux arrivants. Leurs liens furent coupés, sauf pour le capitaine qui fut négligé.

\- Vous, fit le Jap en désignant d'un coup de tête le plus haut gradé. Vous venez avec moi.

Aussitôt, deux Japonais agrippèrent sans douceur les bras du capitaine en le forçant à aller dans une direction opposée de celle où ils conduisaient habituellement les nouveaux.

Sous sa main, Robert sentit les muscles de Snafu se tendre.

\- Hey ! fit l'un des nouveaux. C'est parce qu'il est capitaine c'est ça ?

Le lieutenant.

Dans sa tête, Robert priait pour que cet homme ferme sa gueule.

Ceux qui entrainaient le capitaine s'arrêtèrent et le chef des Nippons jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui avait parlé.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera bientôt votre tour.

Puis, il fit signe aux autres de continuer leur chemin.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de parler fils de pute ! s'écria le lieutenant. Tu sais qui je suis moi ? Je suis un putain de lieutenant ! Tu sais ce que c'est un lieutenant connard ? Tu veux que je te l'épelle peut-être ?!

Cette fois-ci, le chef ne souriait plus. Il dévisageait le lieutenant avec une intensité féroce dans le regard. C'était quelque chose que Robert avait déjà vu auparavant et qui ne s'était jamais bien terminé.

\- L-i-e-u-t-e-n-a-n-t, épela l'américain.

\- Ed ! fit le capitaine d'une voix suppliante. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le dénommé Ed n'écouta pas le conseil qu'on venait de lui donner. Il s'avança plutôt lentement vers le Japonais qui lui faisait face avec une expression de rage peinte sur son visage.

\- Sois tu m'amènes avec lui, sois je te tue de mes propres mains espèce de ptit merdeux.

Il n'était visiblement pas conscient du danger auquel il s'exposait pour le menacer de cette manière.

\- J'ai dit : votre tour viendra, fit le Japonais d'une voix grave. Reprenez vos rangs.

\- Ed fait ce qu'il dit, supplia le capitaine qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Pour toutes réponses, le lieutenant cracha sur le visage du Japonais qui demeura impassible. La salive se mit à couler contre sa joue et l'américain se mit à rire.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai peur de toi fils de pute.

D'un geste vif, le Japonais dégaina un fusil retenu par une ceinture autour de sa taille avant d'exploser la pomme d'Adam du lieutenant d'une balle.

La seconde d'ensuite, l'homme s'étouffa avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Une onde de choc s'éleva parmi les témoins.

Si certains se figèrent, d'autres eurent de vives réactions.

\- Ed ! s'écria le capitaine d'une voix désespérée et troublée.

Il tenta d'aller vers le blessé, mais l'un des gardes lui assigna un violent coup de poing au ventre qui l'empêcha aussitôt de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sous sa main, Leckie sentit Snafu qui eut un mouvement vers l'avant. D'un geste rapide et instinctif, la main amicale de Robert se transforma en étau. Il positionna son bras afin de bloquer le marine à aller plus loin et il tâcha de le maintenir contre lui. Sa seconde main se placarda contre sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de dire des conneries.

\- Chut, murmura Leckie. Reste calme.

Snafu se débattit contre lui, mais Robert serra davantage sa prise. Le petit nouveau était franchement difficile à retenir étant donné sa vitalité toute fraîche et le puissant coup d'émotion qu'il subissait. Leckie sentait ses lèvres remuer contre la paume de sa main. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots étouffés que Snafu prononçait, mais il ressentait sa colère et sa peine sans difficulté.

Le Japonais surplombait le lieutenant qui agonisait toujours sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Ce dernier se tenait la gorge à deux mains tandis que d'étranges sons sortirent de sa bouche. La haine dans ses yeux avait complètement disparu pour faire place à la peur. Dans le regard du Nippon, il n'y avait que de la satisfaction. Il semblait se régaler du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tandis que l'autre s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

\- Ed… fit le capitaine d'une voix brisée.

Le chef hurla un mot en japonais et les gardes remirent le capitaine sur ses pieds avant de reprendre leur route. Le pauvre homme avait du mal à marcher. Il se faisait davantage tirer par ses geôliers qu'autre chose.

Peu à peu, le lieutenant perdait de sa vitalité. Le Japonais souriait tandis que les yeux de l'autre se voilaient.

Bientôt il n'y eut plus un son et plus un mouvement.

Le lieutenant était mort.

Le Japonais releva la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Première leçon : écoutez ce que l'on vous dit, peu importe votre rang ou vous souffrirez.

Les nouveaux, toujours sous le choc, ne dirent pas un mot.

Le Japonais se dirigea vers Hoosier et Leckie retient son souffle l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Toi. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Pour toutes réponses, Bill hocha gravement la tête.

\- Le spectacle est terminé. Retournez à vos tâches.

Il fit signe à ses gardes de prendre les nouveaux avec eux avant d'aller dans la direction où les autres avaient traînés le capitaine.

Les plus anciens commencèrent à se disperser. Leckie vit Hoosier s'approcher du corps inerte du lieutenant. Sous sa prise, Snafu s'était calmé et réclamait maintenant sa liberté. Robert obtempéra et Snafu accouru aussitôt vers le défunt.

\- Tu veux m'aider à le transporter ? demanda Bill.

Snafu hocha lentement la tête.

Puis, dans un silence respectueux, les deux marines s'exécutèrent.

Robert les regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner vers son travail.

Juste une autre journée au camp.

Rien de plus.


End file.
